Help:Sandbox
Rarities TIP OF THE WEEK: THE RAREST OF RARE! The world of Hungry Shark Evolution is filled with many edible delights, well for a Shark anyway. Some are more elusive than others and this week's tip is all about the rarest of rare! - The Kempy Bass Who is the Kempy Bass anyway? Half bass half err... Kempy. This elusive creature can be found normally dwelling in the Kempy Cave located to the far right of the map. - The Exotic Bird A winged multicoloured beauty who longs for the skies. If you kit up your Shark with the Jetpack accessory you will most likely bump into it taking flight in fright! - Gemfish Like the name states once gobbled 1 Gem will be tallied to your collection. They have no set habitat, random is what they do best! - Shark Man Half man, half shark. This edible rarity can be found 'dancing' on the islands. More likely to appear at the far right or left of the map. Make sure you have a speedy Shark ready for the chase! All the above are filled with high rewards, pretty good for a danger level or zero... Diet Stay hungry 'n' healthy this weekend! TIP OF THE WEEK: HEALTHY EATING Every Hungry Shark should enjoy a healthy diet, so make sure to keep that Health Bar topped up. This is how much nutrition certain enemy types reward you with once chomped: *Enemy Great White = 250 pts *Kempy Bass = 200 pts *Gem Fish = 200 pts *Rubber Ring Man = 200 pts *Blobfish = 150 pts *Gulper = 100 pts *Harpoon Man = 100 pts *Jetski = 75 pts *Diver = 75 pts *Beach Humans = 50 pts *Swimmers = 50 pts *Enemy Hammerhead = 45 pts *Sailfish = 40 pts *Turtle = 35 pts + Max Boost *Stingray = 35 pts *Enemy Reef = 35 pts *Angler = 30 pts *Tuna = 25 pts *Pelican = 20 pts *Puffer = 15 pts *Flying Fish = 15 pts *Lionfish = 12 pts *Baracuda = 13 pts *Jelly Fish Pink = 6pts *Tropical Fish = 6 pts *Jellyfish Green = 4pts *Sardine = 4 pts *Jellyfish Blue = 2pts But don't forget there are plenty more fish in the sea... Sharks Reef Shark The Hungry reality of the Carcharhinus amblyrhynchos! Known in-game as the Reef Shark... An entry level shark that prefers shallower waters and smaller prey, but still boasts a nasty nip! In the real world... The Grey Reef Shark is an agile solitary predator at night whereas by day it prefers schooling up with other members of its species. When threatened its signature move is to swim side to side whilst raising its head, arching its back and dropping its pectoral fins. They have been known to be able to herd their prey against the outer walls of coral reefs! Mako Shark The Hungry reality of the Isurus oxyrinchus! Known in-game as the Mako Shark... Known for its agilty, the Mako is faster and stronger than the Reef Shark. Can take on more aggressive prey. In the real world... The Shortfin Mako Shark are top predators within their ecosystem only being preyed upon by humans. So if there was no such thing as shark fin soup they would thrive. They are known to be some of the fastest sharks in the ocean. Estimated to swim in bursts of more than 48 mph thanks to their hydrodynamic shape. Also even if their mouths are shut their foremost teeth of the lower jaw will stay seen. So go on, give us a smile Mr. Mako! Hammerhead Shark The Hungry reality of the Sphyrna! Known in-game as the Hammerhead Shark... The Hammerhead is a cunning hunter. It has a ferocious bite and can grow to a large size. When Playing with the Hammerhead Shark, upgrading its full bite system is quite like the Hammerhead shark in the real world except the sharks bite in real life is much stronger because of its strong jaw power. By Loco_Lachy :3 In the real world... Due to the Hammerhead Shark's mallet shaped head and wide-set eyes they can hunt with a 360 degree view. The clever design of its body is specifically designed to twist and bend. This allows it to make very sudden and sharp turns whilst keeping zen like balance. Also this species of shark is one of the few finned beings to be able to catch a nice skin tan from the sun whilst cruising in shallower waters. Updates THE BIG SHARK WEEK UPDATE IS HERE!!! Here’s what’s been crammed in: *Shark Week’s #KingOfSummer rides into the world of Hungry Shark Evolution! *Cage Divers to chomp in their very own Shark Cage! *The #SharkVortex Accessory to vacuum up your prey with! *The Fin Free™ Accessory to do your part for shark conservation! *Shark Finner Boats to act revenge upon! *Various other fixes and improvements! ...and also as asked for by you the community: *(totally harmless) Baby Seals! *Megalodon health bar drain reduction! Vortex TIP OF THE WEEK: THE SHARK VORTEX With the BIG Shark Week UPDATE came the #SharkVortex Accessory. This is how it works... - Occupies the neck accessory slot. - Once the collar lights flicker it's ready to be activated. - Press the screen with another finger (as you would to boost) to activate the vacuum! - It vacuums the prey that the shark wearing it can normally eat (but gold rush rules apply). - The bigger shark the bigger the vacuum radius. - The accessory increases your earn rate overall! The accessory that puts a whole new twist(er) on hunger! Shark Week Enemies TIP OF THE WEEK: THE KING, THE SEAL & THE CAGE! There may just be a few things you don't know about some of the BIG Shark Week UPDATE's new content Hungry Sharkers. Let us explain... The #KingOfSummer Shark Rider: - A lively human supporter of Shark Week who has the power to tame live Great White Sharks - The more evolved shark you have the more likely you can snap him up for lunch! - If you manage to eat him there's a chance you'll earn a nifty reward The Baby Seals: - The longer you play a session the more likely you will swim into these (harmless) pups - They prefer wide open spaces and have a mighty tooth ache! The Shark Cages & Cage Divers: - There are 2 sizes of cages which can be either harmless or not! - Watch out as they can contain dangerous Speargun divers - Use your shark's boost ability to smash the cages to bits, they will take a couple of hits! Don't forget that Shark Week starts tomorrow, who's excited? (as we know we are!)